


Bond

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alfa Sebastian, Court, Domestic Violence, M/M, Omega Jim, Omega Verse, Teenlock, bond
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty je omega z dobré rodiny, ale otec ho týrá. Sebestian Moran je alfa a Jimův kamarád. Jeden víkend se ale stane spousta nečekaného.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud nevíte, co je to bond, jedná se o hypoteticky neporušitelné pouto mezi alfou a omegou. Pokud budete bond považovat za alternativu svatby, pak je prebond zasnoubení. Závazné, ale ne permanentní a nezrušitelné.   
> Pokud nevíte, co jsou zač alfy a omegy, popř. co je heat, projeďte si internet...

K radosti celé třídy konečně odzvoní konec poslední hodiny a celá třída puberťáků se vyřítí ven do jasného slunného odpoledne. Ve třídě se zdrží jen dva studenti, na pohled naprosto rozdílní.

James Moriarty je spíše drobný mladík a omega s tmavými vlasy a černýma očima, který je vždy kvalitně a elegantně oblečen, jak se sluší na syna bohatého otce.

Sebastian Moran je asi o hlavu vyšší a o dost svalnatější než první student. Je sportovně nadaná alfa, blonďák s modrýma očima a nepadnoucím oblečením, jako má většina chovanců místního dětského domova.

Na pohled ti dva nemají nic společného, ale přece jsou nejlepšími přáteli. James Moriarty nebo spíš Jim je velice inteligentní mladík, který si dokáže velice snadno znepřátelit lidi okolo. Sebastian mu jednou na základní škole zachránil krk před rozzuřeným týmem fotbalistů a to byl začátek jejich přátelství, které trvá i na místní střední škole.

„Jime, co se stalo?" zeptá se Sebastian vážným hlasem a zastoupí spolužákovi cestu ke dveřím.

„Co by se mělo stát?" zeptá se Jim bezstarostně, ale tváří v tvář Moranovi jeho úsměv poněkud pohasne.

„Celý den se chováš, jako bys měl bolesti." řekne Sebastian ustaraně. „Co se stalo? On tě zase zmlátil?"

„Není to tak strašné, jak si myslíš." zahučí Jim. „Ne hůř, než obvykle."

„Jime." vydechne Sebastian a položí kamarádovi ruce na ramena. „Je mi jedno, jak moc tě zmlátil. Nežijeme ve středověku, nemá jediný právo tě mlátit a už vůbec ne kvůli tak trapné výmluvě, že jsi omega. Máš stejná práva jako kdokoliv jiný."

„Jenže to je můj otec a není, jak ho zastavit." rozhodí Jim rukama a setřese ze sebe Sebastianovi dlaně. „Mám ho snad nahlásit na policii a nechat se zavřít do děcáku? Díky, nechci. To už to ty dva roky do plnoletosti vydržím."

Kolikrát už tenhle rozhovor vedli? Kolikrát už se hádali kvůli starému Moranovi a tomu, že Jima bije? Jenže oni nic nezmůžou. Když to nahlásí, odeberou Moriartymu syna a pošlou ho do děcáku, kde není život žádný med nebo k pěstounům na druhý konec země.

Sebastian se naštvaně podívá stranou a sevře ruce v pěst. Nesnáší bezmoc. On je Jimův kamarád, má ho chránit a ne jen přihlížet tomu, jak ho jeho otec týrá.

„Sebby, promiň." hlesne Jim lítostivě a obejme Morana kolem pasu. „Nezlob se, prosím, Sebby."

„Já se nezlobím. Ne na tebe." řekne Sebastian mírně a omotá ruce kolem Jimových ramen. „Ale nesnáším, když ti to dělá. Chtěl bych ho zastavit, ale nemám jak a to mě štve."

„Ty seš můj hrdina." pousměje se Jim a opře se hlavou o Moranovo rameno. „Přijď zítra k nám."

„On mě dovnitř nepustí." namítne Sebastian.

„Nebude doma. Sliboval mi, že nebude." přemlouvá ho Jim a prosebně k Sebastianovi vzhlíží.

„Budeš z toho mít problémy." brání se blonďák dál.

„Ne větší, než ty. Sebby, prosím."

„Bože. No tak jo. Přijdu." přikývne Sebastian nakonec, za což je odměněn nadšeným objetím. „Ale teď pojď, než nás tady zamknou a skončíme na víkend ve škole."

„Byla by sranda." namítne Jim, ale poslušně jde za svým kamarádem.

\- - o - -

Nejhorší sobota ze všech sobot, jaké kdy Jim zažil, tak by to mladý Moriarty nazval. A že má hodně hrozných zážitků, se kterými může srovnávat. A přitom to vše začalo tak obyčejně.

Otec doopravdy ráno odjel, tedy hned poté, co Jima zmlátil a vyhrožoval mu, že jestli odejde z domu nebo někoho pustí dovnitř, tak ho večer zmlátí řemenem. I přes všechny otcovi výhrůžky se Jim nemohl dočkat desáté hodiny, kdy má přijít Sebastian. Protože Sebastian slíbil, že přijde a se Sebastianem je vždy všechno lepší.

Jenže když se chvilku před desátou před dveřmi ozvaly kroky, nebyl to mladý Moran, ale otec v doprovodu jakéhosi muže. Neznámý z drahém oblečení je alfa a na Jima, který jim otevřel, se díval skoro dychtivě.

„Běž si obléct něco pořádného!" křikne Moriarty na syna a doprovodí svůj příkaz pohlavkem.

Jim hned zmizí ve svém pokoji, aby se oblékl do společenského. Pořádné oblečení dle jeho otce znamená oblek a kravatu. Proti takovému oblečení Jim nic nemá, ale nosil by ho mnohem raději, kdyby to bylo z jeho vlastní vůle.

Netrvá to dlouho, než se i v obleku objeví v obývacím pokoji, kde se zatím otec a neznámý usadili v křeslech u kávy a cigarety.

„Tohle je můj syn, James Moriarty mladší." představí otec Jima se skoro ledabylým mávnutím ruky. „Jamesi, představuji ti pana George Petersona, tvoji alfu."

Jim chtěl muži ze zdvořilosti podat ruku, ale po otcově prohlášení ztuhne na místě. Tvoji alfu? To přece nejde!

„Cože?" hlesne Jim tiše a nevěřícně přeletí pohledem mezi Petersonem a Moriartym.

„Seš snad hluchý?" zamračí se otec naštvaně.

„Nemůže být moje alfa! Nejsem plnoletý a nechci ho!" rozkřikne se Jim naštvaně.

„Neptal jsem se, co chceš." zavrčí otec naštvaně. „On je tvá alfa a už za tebe zaplatil, takže je obchod hotový."

„Já nejsem tvoje zboží!" křičí Jim naštvaně. Otočí se na patě a rozběhne se pryč. Nejdřív chtěl běžet do svého pokoje, ale u schodiště si to rozmyslel a vyrazil ke dveřím. Podařilo se mu jen odemknout hlavní vchod a vyběhnout na chodník, když ho otec dohnal a chytil.

„Ne! Nech mě být! Sebby! Sebby, pomoc! Sebby!" huláká Jim z plných plic, aniž by tušil, jestli v okolí vůbec je někdo, kdo by ho mohl slyšet.

Sousedé se nikdy nestarali o to, co se u nich doma děje. Jen Sebastian se staral. Jenže Sebastian tady není, jen otec a Peterson.

„Drž hubu!" zařve otec a vrazí Jimovi takový pohlavek, že mladík skoro skončí na zemi. Odtáhne syna do domu a mrskne s ním na zem, kde zůstane ležet.

„Omlouvám se za jeho chování." řekne Moriarty směrem k Petersonovi. „Očividně není tak dobře vychovaný, jak jsem si myslel."

„To nevadí, já si ho rád zkrotím." pousměje se Peterson chlácholivě. „Z takovýmidle už mám praxi. Mohu vás ujistit, že se velice rychle podvolí. Žádná omega není bojovník." povídá Peterson, jako by s Moriartym probíral počasí a ne osud mladíka sedícího na zemi.

„Budete chtít s bondem počkat domů, nebo ho provedete tady? Jeho pokoj je volný, popřípadě je vám k dispozici jakýkoliv jiný pokoj v domě." nabídne Moriarty klidně.

„Cože?!" vyjekne Jim a vyškrábe se na nohy.

„Asi už tady." usoudí Peterson s pohledem upřeným na mladíka. „S prebondem bude cesta jednodušší."

„Já žádný bond ani prebond nechci!" rozkřikne se Jim vztekle. „Nebudu mít s vámi nic společného, je to jasný?!"

„Ale budeš." ušklíbne se Peterson a dvěma rychlými kroky je u Jima.

Mladík chtěl utéct, ale muž ho pevně chytil za ruku a po krátké potyčce mu ji bolestivě zkroutil za zády.

„Zavedu vás do pokoje." řekne Moriarty zdvořile a vydá se ke schodišti.

Peterson ho chce následovat, ale Jim se příliš brání. Bez ohledu na zkroucenou ruku sebou háže, kope a vzpírá se ve snaze se vyhnout děsivému osudu. Mezi Petersonem a Jimem se ztrhne krátká bitka, ke které se chce přidat i Moriarty, ale místo toho se zapojí někdo čtvrtý.

Jako blesk dveřmi se vzteklým řevem proletí vysoký blonďák a několika dobře mířenými ranami Petersona omráčí.

Jim netuší, co se stalo, že ho Peterson pustil, ale je mu to jedno. Je mu to jedno, protože i přes svůj strach a paniku ucítil známou alfu.

„Sebby!" vyhrkne Jim s úlevou a vrhne se k Moranovi, kterého pevně obejme kolem pasu.

„Sebby, Sebby." mumle Jim stále dokola a s úlevou se drží spolužáka, ovšem Moran se nenechává rozptýlit. Upřeně sleduje nehybného Petersona a rozhlíží se, aby zjistil, kam zmizel Jimův otec, po kterém není ani památky.

„Jime, jdeme pryč." řekne Sebastian vážně.

Jim přikývne na souhlas, ale dál se Morana drží, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Než ho od sebe Sebastian stačí odtáhnout a odvléct ho pryč, vrátí se Moriarty, který zmizel v obývacím pokoji.

„Pusť mého syna." zavrčí Moriarty vztekle a zamíří na Sebastiana zbraň, kterou ve vedlejší místnosti schovával.

„Nech toho!" rozkřikne se Jim naštvaně na svého otce a postaví se zády k Sebastianovi. „Nech nás oba být!"

„Jamesi, pojď sem a hned!" rozkáže Moriarty.

„Ne!"

Sebastian se i s Jimem rozběhne do strany, takže je první výstřel mine. Druhá kulka zničí sošku stojící na stolku před nimi, a tak oba mladíci změní směr a vletí do prvních dveří, které jsou u nich. Než za sebou zavřou dveře, třetí vystřelená kulka škrábne Sebastiana do paže.

„Sebby!" vykřikne Jim zoufale, ale Moran si jeho ani rány nevšímá.

Rychle za nimi zavře a zamkne dveře. Ocitl se s Jimem v malé koupelně, kde je jen záchod, umyvadlo a malé okno, kterým se ani jeden z nich nedokáže protáhnout.

„Do prdele, jsme v pasti." zahučí Sebastian naštvaně a automaticky Jima odtáhne od dveří pro případ, že by Moriarty střílel i skrze ně.

„Jsi postřelený." zoufá si Jim.

„To nic není, jen škrábnutí." mávne Sebastian rukou, ale to na Jima neplatí.

„Sedni si." rozkáže Jim a začne se přehrabávat ve skříňce pod umyvadlem. Pořádná lékárnička je v koupelně v patře, ale i tady se najde dezinfekce a pár obvazů.

„Co to bylo za chlapa?" zeptá se Sebastian, zatímco pozoruje Jima, který ho ošetřuje.

„Nějaký Peterson." odpoví Jim neochotně. „Koupil mě od otce jako svou omegu."

„Cože tě?!" rozkřikne se Moran vztekle, až Jim leknutím nadskočí. „Neudělal ti nic?" zeptá se mnohem mírněji a ustaraně se na Jima dívá.

„Nic mi neudělal, zachránil jsi mě." usměje se Jim chlácholivě a obejme Sebastiana kolem krku. „Zachránil jsi mi život, Sebby. Nevím, kde ses tady vzal, ale zachránil jsi mi život." povídá potichu s hlavou opřenou o Moranovo rameno.

„Říkal jsi, ať přijdu, až on odejde pryč, tak jsem čekal, až vypadne, byl jsem blízko, slyšel jsem tě." odpoví mu Sebastian s drobným úsměvem, ale pak zvážní. „Proč se na nás nedobývá? Nic nedělá a to je divné."

„Ví, že jsem v pasti." zamračí se Jim. „Odsud neutečeme. Může čekat, až se probere Peterson, nebo až se pokusíme odejít. Možná zavolal policii nebo nás odsud bude chtít vykouřit." povídá Jim s obavami.

„Neboj, já tě nedám." slíbí Sebastian s vážným výrazem. Přitáhne si Jima blíž, nechá ho, ať si sedne na jeho kolena a obejme ho kolem pasu.

„Sebby, co když zavolal policii?" zeptá se Jim ustaraně. „Obviní tě z vloupání a útoku a kdoví čeho ještě."

„A já ho obviním z týrání a obchodu s lidmi." namítne Sebastian.

„Jenže on je vážený muž a ty jsi jen sirotek. Neuvěří nám. Otec je zmanipuluje. Vždycky všechny zmanipuluje. Nechci, aby tě zavřeli. Nechci, aby jsi byl pryč ode mě." řekne Jim skoro zoufale, ale pak se zarazí a zpříma se na Sebastiana podívá.

„Co se děje?" zamračí se Sebastian ustaraně.

„Kousni mě." vybídne ho Jim.

„Cože?"

„Kousni mě do krku. Jako bond." upřesní Jim instrukce.

„Ty chceš, abych ti udělal bond?" zeptá se Sebastian opatrně.

„Jo, chci, protože pak už budeme spolu. Pak už nás nebudou moct rozdělit." přikývne Jim na souhlas, ale pak se zarazí. „Chceš to? Chtěl bys být se mnou?" zeptá se ustaraně.

„Chtěl." pousměje se Sebastian a chytne Jima za tváře. „Ale- Když nemáš heat tak z toho bond stejně nebude. Nebude to platit."

„Bude." pousměje se Jim vesele. „Nebude to bond, ale bude se to počítat. Je to prebond, něco jako zásnuby."

„O tom jsem nikdy neslyšel." zamračí se Sebastian zmateně.

„Věř mi. Chtěl mi to udělat Peterson." řekne Jim vážně.

Z ulice k nim dolehne houkání sirén a brzy i zvuk přijíždějících aut.

„Sebby, kousni mě." řekne Jim a v hlase mu zní skoro panika.

Sebastian jen přikývne hlavou. Během chvilky si Jim sundá kravatu a rozepne první knoflíky košile, než Sebastiana opět obejme kolem pasu a nakloní hlavu na stranu. Sebastian se k němu nakloní a přitiskne svůj obličej k Jimovu krku, ovšem nekouše.

„Sebby." hlesne Jim prosebně.

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že budu mít bond na záchodě." povzdechne si Moran.

Jim mu chce něco odseknout, ale žádná slova z něj nevyjdou, jen něco mezi bolestivým výkřikem a spokojeným povzdechnutím. To, když se mu do krku z ničeho nic zaryjí Sebastianovi zuby a kousnou ho až do krve.

Sebastian chvíli jen tak sedí se zuby zabořenými do bílého krku, ale pak se trochu odtáhne. Nemá čím utřít krvácející ránu, leda tak svým špinavým rukávem, protože všechny obvazy už použili, a tak ji olíže do čista a opatrně raněné místo políbí.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se nejistě a pozorně se Jimovi zadívá do obličeje.

Mladík do teď nepromluvil ani slovo.

„Bylo to skvělé." pousměje se Jim a pevněji Sebastiana obejme a položí si hlavu na jeho rameno.

Sebastian se jen pousměje a políbí Jima do vlasů.

Něžnou chvilku jim ovšem přeruší bušení na dveře a neznámý hlas.

„Otevřete, tady policie!"

Oba mladíci sebou trhnou a podívají se na sebe.

„Pokud neotevřete dveře, budeme je muset vyrazit!" varuje policista, když se mu nedostává odpovědi.

„Je tam můj otec?" zeptá se Jim nahlas.

„Ano, je tady." souhlasí policista. „Chcete s ním mluvit?"

„To teda nechci! Chtěl mě prodat Petersonovi jako otroka a pořád mě jenom mlátí, protože jsem omega!" rozkřikne se Jim naštvaně. „Ať vypadne! Ať je co nejdál nebo nevylezu!"

„Jime, klid." hlesne Sebastian a přitáhne si rozčíleného mladíka k sobě.

Za dveřmi je chvíli ticho. Policista něco říká, ale ne jim, takže mu nejde rozumět.

„Nesmí nás rozdělit. Patříme k sobě." říká Jim tiše s obličejem zabořeným do Sebastianovi košile.

Moran neodpoví, jen ho pevněji obejme.

„Pan Moriarty je v obýváku." řekne policista za dveřmi nahlas. „Vyjděte oba dva ven. Odvezeme vás na policejní stanici, kde sepíšeme výpovědi."

„Necháte nás spolu?" ptá se Jim dál a jeho hlas zní prosebněji, než se mu líbí.

„To můžeme, ale vypovídat budete každý sám." souhlasí policista po chvilce ticha.

„Půjdeme?" zeptá se Sebastian tiše.

„Nevěřím jim." zamumle Jim. „Ale když ukážeme dobrou vůli, tak ji ukáží i oni." usoudí nakonec a pomalu se postaví.

Sebastian se protáhne a rukou Jimovi naznačí, aby zůstal u umyvadla, zatímco se sám vydá ke dveřím a co nejtišeji to jde, je otevře. Na okamžik hledí škvírou ven, ale nakonec mávne rukou k Jimovi a otevře dveře víc. Mladý Moriarty chytne jednou rukou svého snoubence za ruku a druhou ho obejme kolem paže. Sebastian vyjde ven tak, aby Jim stál pokud možno za jeho zády.

V místnosti jsou jen dva policisté – jeden stojí kus od nejisté dvojce, druhý hlídá u dveří do obýváku, aby pan Moriarty neporušil slovo a zůstal, kde je.

„Jste v pořádku?" zeptá se jich policista a starostlivě se na dva mladíky dívá.

Sebastian jen přikývne hlavou a nic neříká.

„Pojedete s námi na stanici dobrovolně?" ptá se policista dál.

Odpovědí mu je jen další pokývnutí, ale nakonec Jim promluví.

„Jen pod podmínkou, že zůstaneme spolu. Patříme k sobě."

„Udělám, co bude v mích silách." přikývne policista na souhlas a pokyne jim rukou ke dveřím.

\- - o - -

\- - -

\- - o - - 

****„Případ je velice jednoduchý - dva nezletilí spolu uzavřeli prebond a otec omegy chce hlavu alfy na stříbrném podnose. Veškeré materiály jsou tady ve složce." řekne stařičký obhájce a předá docela tlustou složku svému začínajícímu kolegovi, kterého vzal pod svá křídla. „Kdybyste potřeboval radu nebo konzultaci, stačí přijít, ale jinak je případ jenom váš."

S těmi slovy se bělovlasý stařík zvedne ze židle a odejde z kanceláře. Za sebou nechává rezavého mladého muže v trojdílném obleku a s vážným výrazem.

Mycroft Holmes je hrdá alfa z hrdé rodiny a jako takovému se mu nabízela budoucnost v politice, právničině nebo v něčem podobném a vlivném. Začíná jako právník, a proto mu svěřují zatím jednodušší případy jako je například tahle obhajoba mladého alfy.

Ovšem nic není tak jednoduché, jak se zdá.

Sebastian Moran je sirotek z dětského domova, sportovec a průměrný student, který dle výpovědi žalujícího pana Moriartyho násilím vnikl do jeho domu, omráčil jeho návštěvu, jistého pana Petersona, odvlekl syna pana Moriartyho do koupelny a vnutil mu proti vůli obou Moriartyů prebond.

Výpovědi obou mladíků jsou ale velice odlišné. Podle těch dvou je pan Moriarty násilník, který svého syna mlátí a týrá a onomu panu Petersonovi ho chtěl prodat jako omegu, v čemž mu zabránil právě mladý Moran. Ovšem Moriarty jim díky střelbě z legálně držené pistole zabránil v útěku, proto se schovali v koupelně, kde následně došlo k prebondu v naději, že dva mladíky už nikdo nerozdělí. S policií oba mladíci spolupracují díky slibu, že s vyjímkou výpovědí, které podávali každý zvlášť, budou pořád spolu.

Zatímco pan Moriarty chce Moranovu hlavu a synův návrat, oba mladíci to odmítají, takže dojde k soudu a Mycroft Holmes má být Moranův obhájce.

\- - o - -

Cela předběžného zadržení se nachází přímo v budově policejní stanice a je to menší místnost s jednoduchým vybavením a zamřižovaným oknem. Obvykle to bývá ubytování pro jednoho, ale v případě v dvou mladíků udělala policie vyjímku.

Sebastian sedí na lůžku, zády opřený o zeď a vedle něj s hlavou v jeho klíně leží Jim. Oba mají zavřené oči, ale ani jeden z nich nespí.

Ozve se ťukání na dveře a vzápětí do místnosti vejde jim neznámý muž v obleku. V jedné ruce drží spis a v druhé deštník. Krátce přejede pohledem po dvou mladících, než si s drobným odkašláním pročistí krk a promluví.

„Jmenuji se Mycroft Holmes a jsem váš přidělený právník." řekne neznámý a vydá se ke stolu. Položí na něj složku, opře o něj deštník a posadí se čelem k dvojici.

„Náš právník nebo Sebbyho?" zeptá se Jim znuděným hlasem.

„Oficiálně jsem obhájce pana Morana." podívá se Mycroft na blonďáka. „Ale vzhledem k vašemu vztahu a vaším výpovědím soudím, že spíše budu obhajovat vás oba."

„To je dobře." zívne Jim a konečně otevře oči, aby se na neznámého podíval. „Vypadáte chytře." prohodí.

„Také jsem." usoudí Mycroft.

„Otec vás bude chtít uplatit a zmanipulovat. Necháte se?"

„Váš otec mi nemůže nabídnout nic, co bych nemohl získat sám." řekne Mycroft klidně. „Krom toho nemám nijak v lásce alfy, co mlátí omegy."

„Osobní zkušenost." usoudí Jim s náhlým zájmem a posadí se rovně.

Mycroft na to nic neřekne, jen si přitáhne blíž složku a vážně se na své dva klienty podívá.

„Jste v dost nepříjemné situaci, oba dva." řekne Mycroft vážným tónem. „Pan Moriarty chce vaše hlavy."

„Spíš Sebbyho hlavu a peníze za můj prodej." nakrčí Jim nos a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Chci s vámi znovu projít vaše výpovědi a chci, abyste mi o všem řekli pravdu. I kdybyste si mysleli, že by to ten druhý nerad slyšel."

„A když to uděláme, zařídíte, abychom vyhráli soud?" promluví konečně Moran.

„A co si představujete pod pojmem výhra?" zeptá se ho Mycroft. „Vy jste sirotek bez zázemí, váš přítel si může vybrat mezi týráním, životem na ulici nebo v dětském domově, máte spolu prebond a přitom nejste ani jeden plnoletý nebo jakkoliv zajištěný. Buď můžete oba skončit na ulici, nebo jeden u otce a druhý ve vězení, to jsou ty nejpravděpodobnější možnosti, takže- Co si představujete jako výhru?"" zeptá se Mycroft znovu.

Sebastian a Jim oba mlčí a zírají na mladého právníka.

„Můžete zajistit, abychom zůstali spolu? Aby nás nemohli rozdělit?" zeptá se Jim nakonec smrtelně vážným tónem.

„Žádný soudce nepovolí, aby si nezletilá alfa vzala nezletilou omegu, o kterou se nedokáže postarat." řekne Mycroft vážně. „Ale udělám, co bude v mé moci."

„Jste zelenáč, co zmůžete?" zeptá se Sebastian pesimisticky.

Jim se na něj rychle podívá, sedne si těsně vedle něj a obejme ho kolem pasu.

Mycroft Holmes listuje složkou a dělá, že si v ní čte, a tudíž nevidí, jak se ti dva objímají a tisknou k sobě svoje obličeje. Trvá to jen chvilku, než toho nechají a právník se opět chopí slova.

„Prvním naším úkolem je zbavit se vašeho otce, pana Moriartyho." začne Mycroft mluvit. „Musíme vás zbavit obžaloby z násilného bondu a polehčit okolnosti u vloupání a útoku na pana Petersona. Vzhledem k tomu, že se spolu znáte už dlouho a podle výpovědí spolužáků a učitelů spolu máte velice kladné vztahy, dá se tohle všechno interpretovat jako obrana omegy, takže o tom stačí jen přesdvědčit soudce."

„Říkáte to, jako by to bylo snadné." diví se Jim.

„Není to nejsložitější." usoudí Mycroft zamyšleně. „Ta druhá část je horší. Dokázat, že váš otec je tyran, ke kterému se nemůžete vrátit, a že život se Sebastianem Moranem je ideální volba. Jenže on vás nedokáže zajistit."

„Děcák nabízí nějaké provizorní ubytování pro plnoletý děcka a dá jim do začátku i pár peněz." ozve se Sebastian.

„Osmnáct vám teprve bude." upozorní ho Mycroft.

„Vedení se dá v naléhavých situacích uprosit." pokrčí Sebastian rameny. „Loni se dali dva z děcáku dohromady a holka otěhotněla, tak jim dali byt dřív."

„A jak dlouho vás v tom bytě nechají?"

„Maximálně dva roky s tím, že ten druhý rok se platí i nájem, do té doby jen elektrika a tak." vysvětluje Moran.

„Jste v něčem vyučený? Kterýkoliv z vás? Máte nějakou práci nebo brigádu?" vyptává se Mycroft dál, ale odpovědí mu je jen dvojí zavrtění hlavou.

„Dobrá." povzdechne si Mycroft. „O tu první část se zvládnu postarat skoro sám. S tou druhou můžu jenom pomoct. Zítra dopoledne za vámi přijdu a vy si do té doby vymyslete způsob, jak byste přišli k penězům. Jakou práci byste mohli dělat, abyste se oba uživili." S těmi slovy se Mycroft postaví, sebere svoje papíry i deštník a s rozloučením se vydá pryč.

\- - o - -

Když se druhý den přesně v devět hodin otevřou dveře cely a v nich se objeví Mycroft Holmes, mají mít Jim a Sebastian, kteří jako včera sedí na posteli, nachystané svoje odpovědi, ovšem dle jejich ztrhaných výrazů a kruhů pod očima to nevypadá, že by na něco přišli.

„Měli jste se vyspat." oznámí jim Mycroft klidně.

„Jistě." odsekne Jim naštvaně, ale uklidní se hned, co ho Sebastian chytne kolem ramen a přitiskne ho k sobě.

Mycroft se zarazí a na chvíli to vypadá, jako by čichal, ale pak se posadí ke stolu a nahlédne do papírů.

„Soud Moriarty vs. Moran bude za dva dny. Původně měl být jen s právníky, ale pan Moriarty trvá i na vaší přítomnosti." povídá Mycroft. „Doufám, že tou dobou budete- schopni se dostavit." dodá a zadívá se na Jima.

„Jak o tom víte?" zeptá se černovlasý mladík překvapeně a skoro vyděšeně se k Moranovi přitiskne.

„Mám lepší nos než místní policie a nemám za povinnost hlásit, v jakém stavu je váš měsíční cyklus." prohodí Mycroft. „Ovšem tím se vracíme k soudu."

„Zabráníte tomu, aby se Jim vrátil k Moriartymu?" zeptá se Sebastian vážně.

„S vaším svědectví a s výpověďmi spolužáků učitelů a lékařů, ano." přikývne Mycroft na souhlas.

„Otec je zmanipuluje. Změní výpovědi." řekne Jim pesimisticky.

„Nezmění." řekne Mycroft klidně.

„Neznáte otce, nevíte, jaký je." hádá se Jim rozčíleně.

„A vy neznáte mě." pokrčí Mycroft rameny a vrátí se k listinám. „Můžu sice zajistit, že se nevrátíte k panu Moriartymu, ale i přes vaše plány na dnešní noc nemohu zajistit, že zůstanete spolu, pokud nebudete zajištění. Máte co nabídnout?"

„Jsme oba nezletilí středoškoláci, jak jste včera sám říkal." řekne Sebastian rozčíleně. „Nemáme nic."

„Chovanci dětských domovů se posílají spíše na učební obory než na školy s maturitou. Máte tak dobrý prospěch?" zeptá se Mycroft Morana.

„Jsem dobrý sportovec, mám stipendium." řekne Sebastian vážně.

„To ale víte." zamračí se Jim naštvaně.

„Vím." přikývne právník klidně. „A možná by se toho dalo využít."

„Nemám na to, abych se živil sportem." ozve se Sebastian. „Jsem dobrý, ale ani zdaleka ne tak moc."

„Máte reálný pohled na svět." usoudí Mycroft. „Přemýšlel jste někdy o kariéře u armády?"

„Ne!" křikne Jim okamžitě a vyskočí na nohy. „Ani náhodou! Nic takového! Zapomeňte na to!"

„Jime." řekne Sebastian chlácholivě a přitáhne si Jima zpátky k sobě na lehátko.

Mladý Moriarty se sice bránil, ale stačí mu jeden pohled na blonďáka, aby si poslušně sedl vedle něj.

„Pan Moran je obviněn z vloupání, útoku a nuceného prebondu. To vše ho může na nějakou dobu poslat do vězení."

„To ale nepůjde, pokud musím zajistit Jima." usoudí Sebastian.

„Můžu se živit sám." navrhne Jim.

„A jak? Budeš ve škole krást obědy?" zeptá se ho Sebastian trochu kysele a pevněji Jima obejme kolem ramen.

„Nechám vám tady pár informací. Raději si je přečtěte dřív, než budete příliš zaneprázdněni." řekne Mycroft a položí jednu tenkou složku stranou.

„Seb nesmí odjet do armády." hlesne Jim skoro zoufale. „Nepřežiju bez tebe." dodá směrem k Moranovi a zaboří obličej do jeho košile.

„Neboj." řekne Moran tiše a skoro prosebně se na právníka podívá.

„Armáda poskytuje vojákům slušný plat a často i ubytování pro jejich rodiny po dobu jejich aktivní služby." povídá Mycroft Holmes klidně.

„A taky ho můžou zabít." odsekne Jim naštvaně.

„Dostane-li se do bojové situace, tak ano." přikývne Mycroft. „Ale vám je sedmnáct, zas tak brzo vás do přední linie nepošlou a kdo ví, jestli vůbec. Základní informace o vojenském výcviku jsou tady."

„Nepůjde do armády!" rozkřikne se Jim. „Máte zajistit, že zůstane se mnou a místo toho ho chcete poslat do vězení, a pak do boje!"

„Nic takového jsem neřekl." řekne Mycroft klidně. „Armáda by byla náhradou za vězení, tím by jste si odpykal trest."

„Místo vězení jít do armády?" zarazí se Moran. „O tom jsem nikdy neslyšel."

„Není to častá verze veřejně prospěšných prací, ale vydělává víc." pokrčí Mycroft rameny. „Chci to navrhnout soudu jako alternativu. Vy budete potrestán a zároveň budete schopný se nějak postarat o svou omegu. Zápornými rysy je riziko zranění či úmrtí a to, že soud může určit prakticky jakoukoliv povinnou délku vojenské služby. Díky těm záporům by tenhle trest mohl uspokojit i pana Moriartyho."

\- - o - -

Soud Moriarty vs. Moran měl být obyčejným procesem, ale nestalo se tak a na nějakou dobu proces vstoupil do místního povědomí.

Z prvního pohledu je proces snadný. Pan Moriarty žaluje spolužáka svého syna, který se vloupal k němu do domu a vnuceným bondem se chtěl dostat do lepší společenské vrstvy.

Ovšem při bližším pohledu je proces poněkud složitější. Prebond byl zcela dobrovolný. Pan Moriarty svého syna týral a chtěl ho prodat, v čemž mu Moran zabránil nejen svým násilným činem, ale i prebondem.

Tím by se ručička vah dostala na stranu mladého páru, kdyby nebyli nezletilí a nezajištění a z těchto důvodů je u nich bond i prebond bez svolení rodičů protiprávní.

Situace se zamotala ještě před začátkem soudu.

Mladý pan Moriarty uvedl, že má mít heat až za čtrnáct dní, což souhlasí s výpovědí otce, ovšem nezmínil se, že je jeho cyklus stále dost nepravidelný a ani se neobtěžoval s hlášením, že je heat opravdu blízko. Dohlížející policisté byli ve směs bety, takže si ničeho nevšimli, dokud nebylo pozdě. Tj. když už byl heat, a když už byl proveden i bond.

I proti všem zákonům vstoupili pánové Moran a Moriarty mladší do soudní síně jako regulérní pár.

Netřeba snad říkat, že Moriartyho staršího málem trefil šlak.

Byla to pro mladou dvojici spíše pohoršující okolnost, ale na druhou stranu byl soudce, pan Stamford, znám svou nelibostí vůči domácímu násilí.

Právnička pana Moriartyho, v kuloárech známá jako Kitty, byla zkušenější než Mycroft Holmes, ale přesto se během procesu zdálo, jako by ona byla nováčkem na soudním poli a ne Holmes.

Panu Moriartymu ani moc nepomohlo, když začal vyhrožovat všem těm, kteří vypovídali v jeho neprospěch. Pro čerstvý pár to ale byla obrovská výhoda.

Původně krátký soud se neuvěřitelně protáhl a zkomplikoval

\- - o - -

Jim a Sebastian po tmě leží na posteli, přitisknutí jeden k druhému. Jim má hlavu opřenou o Sebastianovo rameno a objímá ho kolem pasu, zatímco blonďák ho drží kolem ramen a jednou rukou ho víská ve vlasech. Už je to dlouho, co naposledy promluvili, ale ani jeden z nich nespí. Už neví, co říct, vše bylo vysloveno.

Zítra ráno se jejich cesty rozejdou. Poslední společná noc.

Zítra Sebastian nastupuje svůj trest, který byl ustanoven na pět let vojenské služby s možností zkrácení za dobré chování. Dostane i jakýsi plat, ale nemá jakožto nezletilý a trestanec nárok na byt nebo jiné výhody. Nebude mít ani dovolenou, maximálně vycházky pod dohledem a možná návštěvy, takže jediným kontaktem s Jimem budou dopisy, telefonáty a internet.

Jim se nemusí vracet k otci, pokud by sám nechtěl, ale Moriarty mu do jeho plnoletosti, což bude za dva roky, musí platit bydlení a stravování, tedy internát a jeho jídelnu. Nikdo nepochybuje, že Moriarty nedá ani o cent víc, než musí. Jim si z domu pod dohledem policie může odnést svoje věci, ale to je vše. Úderem jeho osmnáctin končí veškeré styky mezi otce a synem a Jim se bude muset živit sám nebo za pomoci své alfy. Tou dobou by už Moran mohl mít našetřeno aspoň na to, aby si Jim mohl pronajmout nějaký malý byteček, ale s největší pravděpodobností bude muset také začít vydělávat.

Ovšem tohle teď ani jednoho netrápí.

„Nepřežiju bez tebe." špitne Jim a zaboří obličej do Sebastianovi hrudi.

„Je spousta alf, co je v armádě a má doma omegu." namítne Sebastian.

„Jenže ti ostatní mě nezajímají." hádá se Jim. „Chci tě mít u sebe."

Moran na to nic neřekne a jen ho políbí do vlasů. Na chvíli se oba odmlčí, ale pak blonďák promluví.

„Vydržíš na mě pět let čekat?" zeptá se zvědavě.

„Co tím chceš říct?" zamračí se Jim a nadzvedne se na loktu, aby Sebastianovi viděl do tváře.

„Vždycky jsme byli jen kámoši." pustí se Sebastian do vysvětlování. „Prebond i bond jsme udělali, aby ses nedostal zpátky k otci, takže- Může se stát, že za tu dobu potkáš jinou alfu, se kterou bys byl raději než se mnou."

„To se nestane!" řekne, skoro křikne Jim a znovu Sebastiana pevně obejme. „Ty si vážně myslíš, že bych se nechal označit od někoho, o koho nestojím? Mám s tebou bond, protože chci tebe, ne proto, že nechci k otci. Vždycky jsem chtěl být s tebou a s nikým jiným, copak ti to nedošlo?"

„Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit." pousměje se Sebastian a vtiskne Jimovi do vlasů krátký polibek. „Taky tě miluju."

„Já vím." usměje se Jim krátce a políbí Sebastiana na rty. „A stejně tě nechci nikam pustit." dodá trucovitě.


End file.
